Waste
by Tristana
Summary: Cendres et fumées, vapeurs de mort… C’est tout ce qui reste. La terre est noire après avoir but avidement le sang de ses fils. Gwendal POV. Angst. Pre-series.


Tiens, ça faisait une paie que j'étais pas venue sur revoilà pour une ancienne fic que je croyais avoir posté et que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps. Et en français en plus!

Cette histoire est écrite selon le point de vue de Gwendal. Plus qu'une réécriture, je voulais juste me pencher un peu plus sur ce qu'il pourrait avoir pensé après la dernière guerre. Je le trouve très amer et j'aime beaucoup écrire au sujet de ce type de personnages. En fait je n'ai pas d'excuse.

Dans cette fic, je change de registre. C'est de l'angst (rien de bien nouveau) et si elle est centrée sur Gwendal, Conrad y fait une courte apparition. Précisons que je ne les perçoit pas comme des amants dans cette fic mais comme ce qu'ils sont réellement: des frères avec un lien quasi-symbiotique parfois - ils ont beau dire, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Je sais que certaines phrases prêtent à confusion. Mais ils viennent d'essuyer un conflit énorme et Conrad n'est pas encore vraiment sortit d'affaire.

Bon, ici finit ma petite blablaterie et voilà la fic elle-même:

Titre: Waste

Auteur: Tristana aka Raven

Genre: Angst - one shot

-----------

-----------

Cendres et fumées, vapeurs de mort… C'est tout ce qui reste. La terre est noire après avoir but avidement le sang de ses fils. Les appels désespérés des vivants se mêlent aux râlent des mourants. Il ne reste rien. La peur et la haine sont toujours là, maudites amantes qui partagent la couche de tout soldat. La peur de mourir sans avoir pu dire au revoir, sas avoir pu s'amender, et la haine. Mais la haine envers qui ? Envers ces ennemis, pourtant si semblables ? Haine envers les dirigeants, envers son supérieur qui ne le considère que comme de la chair à canon. Rage, haine et folie, les ingrédients fondamentaux de la cuisine du champ de bataille.

Si la rage s'estompe et si la folie furieuse s'efface, ce n'est que pour laisser la place a un autre type de folie. Les gens souffre et de leurs entrailles torturées naissent une folie suicidaire et lancinante. La douleur est la drogue du soldat car sur le champs de bataille, elle lui rappelle qu'il est vivant, et une fois chez lui, elle lui rappelle ce qu'il a fait. Les blessures du corps sont terribles mais peuvent guérir, mais qu'est-ce qui peut soigner les blessures de l'âme. Soigner, pas guérir, car il apparaît impossible de ce défaire de la culpabilité et du remord. Avoir du sang sur les mains, un sang que lui seul peut voir. Un sang épais et noir, visqueux comme du pétrole. Un sang souillé par le meurtre. Car rien ne différencie le meurtre du massacre de guerre – sauf peut être l'échelle à laquelle est effectuée la tuerie.

Les hommes sont fous. Mais de quel droit puis-je les jugés, moi, un soldat comptant parmi leurs ennemis ? Je ne peux pas, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle. Ce serait égoïste. Plutôt que de m'enfuir en courant ainsi que mon cœur me l'ordonne, je reste immobile, figé dans cette attitude qui fait ma renommée en tant que personnage indifférent. Ce n'est pas de l'indifférence, c'est plus simplement du détachement. Mon frère a vécu une situation pire encore et je me doit de tenir bon, de me raccrocher à la moindre trace de normalité que je puisse trouver. Il a besoin de moi, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire si les murs qui m'ont protégé si longtemps viennent à lâcher.

Le vent se met à souffler, perturbant les volutes noires, diffusant l'arôme acre et métallique du sang et de la Mort. Les corbeaux sont déjà à l'œuvre… Je ne peux plus rien faire. Alors, je tourne le dos à ce paysage dévasté qui un jour fut un village. La fumée brûlante s'échappe de la terre éventrée, lacérée. Je conserve mon masque de froide indifférence lorsqu'on me présente la liste des morts et des disparut. Je vérifie que les blessés sont soignés, qu'ils soient humains ou non. Un blessé est un blessé.

Mais lorsque mon soit disant supérieur arrive et tente de nous féliciter, je m'excuse auprès de la seule personne dans cette salle que je respecte en tant que supérieur et sort. Sinon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me retenir de lui jeter au visage toute la colère et la frustration que je peux ressentir. Il est responsable de ces massacres, il n'est pas le souverain mais agit comme tel.

Une bile amère me monte à la gorge, et j'avale péniblement ma salive.

Je rentre dans la chambre plongée dans une obscurité relative… L'aube point à l'horizon, drapée dans la pourpre caractéristique des lendemains de bataille. Je pose ma veste, ne pouvant plus supporter l'étouffement lié à la situation et je m'approche du lit. Il respire calmement. Son visage semble serein et pourtant, je le sais, il ne va pas bien. Il n'est pas encore brisé. Pas totalement. Mais il ne reviendra peut être pas de cette catalepsie forcée. Je serre les poings, incapable de me contenir. Je m'assois à ses côtés, en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Il est glacé… de le voir comme ça, inconscient depuis tant de temps.

Parfois, il s'éveille, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. On m'a dit qu'il est dans un état d'épuisement dramatique, sa nature en partie humaine le rendant encore plus vulnérable. S'il mourrait, s'il ne revenait pas… je ne sait pas ce que je ferais, il est une constante avec laquelle j'ai composé et dont j'ai besoin. Il est la seule personne, à part ma mère à voir à quel point je peux être vulnérable, parfois. Il me connaît et il a toujours été là. Et maintenant qu'il a besoin d'aide, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et prier silencieusement pour qu'un jour ses yeux noisette se rouvrent pour de bon sur le monde des vivants.

Je sens sa main qui bouge, faiblement, je suis tellement surpris que je ne bouge pas. Puis ses phalanges effleurent ma joue et je me rends compte que je m'étais allongé près de lui, et que je pleurais. Je pose mes yeux sur son visage et je le vois me sourire. Un sourire un peu triste, qui veux dire qu'il me comprend, et qu'il me pardonne. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à admettre que j'ai tué des innocents.

Le soldat est innocent dans le sens où il ne sait pas pourquoi il se bat, en tout cas pas exactement.

Il me prend doucement dans ses bras et je me laisse aller, laissant s'échapper mon self contrôle comme l'eau qui coule d'une clepsydre. Je me presse contre lui, mes larmes coulant enfin librement. Mon cœur se serre à la pensée que j'ai faillit le perdre et il absorbe mes paroles silencieuses et mes craintes, me délivrant de ce poison qui me rongeait. Je finis par sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil, sa respiration calme et sa compréhension, de véritables baumes sur mes plaies. Je l'aime tellement, et je pense qu'il le sait…

---------

---------

Merci de m'avoir lue.

A bientôt!


End file.
